Family Ties
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: Family relationships are often complicated.Warnings: LexLionel relationship. First chapter leads to the question what the Hell is Lionel doing to Lex? Rated M for posible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Family Ties

Warnings: Lex/Lionel relationship. Leads to the question what the Hell is Lionel doing to Lex?

Lex Luthor trudged down the hall of the mansion, and to his father's bedroom. He couldn't believe he was being made to do this. Sometimes Lionel could really be a bastard sometimes, and Lex hated that he was being forced into this. He wouldn't have minded so much if his father had just asked him.

But no, Lionel had to say to him, that "you don't have a choice," or something along those lines. Lex's shirttails were out, his pants hung low and loose around his waist, as the belt had not been cinched yet. Also the tie hung around his neck, not yet done either. No point to getting completely dressed before everything was ready.

"Dad," Lex entered the room shyly, looking at the floor. "Wait. I don't think we should. I mean I—is this really necessary," he asked, stepping back a little and trying to escape. Lionel clamped his hands down on the boy's shoulders.

"Just relax and how still. We'll be finished before you know it," Lionel said reassuringly.

"I just don't think that it's necessary," Lex winced. He looked away. Luthor touched his son's cheek softly. Lionel pushed his son forward a bit, and pressed their bodies together. The older man reached around Lex with both hands.

"Shh," Lionel massaged his chest softly. Lionel softly kissed the younger man's neck. Lex moaned softly.

"I can't. You know that. I never could," Lex was beginning to get antsy. He tried to pull away.

"Cut that out. I'm almost finished," father ordered.

"I think a little to the left." Lex said, brushing his hand against his father's. "No, my left. Yeah-and pull. No—not that hard. Oomph," Lex grunted.

"Oh for crying out loud," Lionel proclaimed finishing the knot in his son's tie.

"There—that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"I hate these things," Lex said stepping back and turning around to face his father. Lex pulled on his tie loosing it a bit.

"I promise," Lionel, said patting Lex's shoulder softly. "It won't be that bad."

"But I don't wanna go to the Opera," Lex whined. He saw his dad look away annoyed. Lex decided to change his tactics. Lex pressed his body up against Lionel's. "I want to stay home," he whispered. "With you."

"Patience is a virtue," Lionel reminded him, allowing Lex one quick kiss before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad," Lex moaned, kicking the edge of the opera box in front of his chair. "This is so boring," the teenaged boy whimpered, tugging on his pant leg, rubbing his hands together, trying to play footsie with his father, yawning, rolling his eyes. Lex made kissing sounds with his lips, and did everything else he could think of to distract himself, or get his father's attention.

"Lex, behave yourself," Lionel's voice was strict, but calm. He softly patted Lex's thigh. "If you truly are that uncomfortable, you may leave during the intermission, and I'll see you when I get home tonight." Lex knew he could take his father up on the offer. What he wouldn't give for a peaceful evening spent reading comic books in his room without Lionel's mocking him about it, but if he did that, there was a good chance his father would return that night with some thin, giggle, blonde thing with long legs, large breasts, and the IQ of a goldfish.

And so, Lex sat in the stuff opera box, accepting his father's hand when it was offered, and tried to focus as much of his attention on what was going to happen when the two of them got home as possible. He allowed himself a deep fantasy. He daydreamed about the up coming encounter. He giggled, letting his knee rub against Lionel's, smiled at his father, and even tried to watch the show for a little while.

"How much longer is this thing gonna be?" Lex whined, as he and his father escaped to the lobby during the break. Lionel gave the boy a gentle swat on the bottom. "Please, Dad. I wanna go home. I wanna go home with you. Please just take me home, and stay with me."

"Now come on, Kiddo. You can hang in there for another hour and a half, can't you?" he asked, giving Lex a small kiss on the cheek. Lex nodded, looking away. "You really hate this don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I can—I'm gonna be okay, like you said, it's only ninety more minutes and then you and me are gonna go home, right? And then we can," Lex lowered his voice to a whisper, "you know."

"We'll we're going to need to see how you are feeling then. If things continue on this course, you'll fall asleep in the limo on the way home," Lionel chuckled softly, but stopped when he saw the pained look in his son's eyes. "Alright, I'll take you back to the house, but next time, you're staying for the whole show."

Lex smiled, and practically skipped to the car, where he did not fall asleep, during the ride. When they entered the mansion, Lex giggled again, taking his father by the hand. "Would you mind telling me what you find so amusing?" Lionel asked, pulling the boy a bit closer.

"I'm getting to be just as good at manipulating people as you are. I even got _you_ to leave the opera just to take me back here. I was bored, and _I _worked up a scheme to get you to take me home."

"That's my boy," the father replied with a smile, patting him on the back, and leading the boy towards the bedroom. "I love you Lex. I don't tell you that nearly enough, do I?" Lex shrugged, still smiling.

"I dunno. You say it more now, and even when you don't, I know you think it, 'cuz you're with me all of the time. I think we're good now. I think Mom would be proud." And then they kissed. Softly on the lips, but a real kiss, mouths open, tongues touching, bodies pressed together, cocks hardening. "I love you too, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: so I accidentally posted chapter one of my story Family Matters, under chapter three of Family Ties. Opps, and sorry to anyone who may have been confused. Anyway, we continue on the same evening, after the Lex and Lionel have just finished making love.

As Lex lay back, panting, he looked around the room, and couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that this room had once belonged to both his mother and his father, no trace of her seemed to remain. There were no photographs at all in the room, but it had always been that way. Lex had been in his father's office, and he knew that while he kept a picture of Lillian in a desk drawer, there were none on display anywhere in the home or at work.

That didn't surprise him, though. Lex knew Lionel only kept one other photo in his office, of himself and Lex together, on the top of his desk. However, the complete disappearance of her passions, purses, jewelry, clothes, shoes, hand mirrors, hairbrushes, perfume, bottles of skin cream, shampoos, everything, that surprised him. He was aware that these things still existed somewhere.

They were most likely in a box in the attic, next to the ones containing his old toys and baby blanket. Knowing that these things were still around, that a part of his mother was still in his home, made Lex feel good. It felt as though she were still there. He understood why her things were no longer around, though. His father was hardly a sentimentalist, but it still made him slightly uncomfortable.

If Lionel could so easily get over the loss of his wife, what qualms would he have pushing away his child, if things ever got rough between them? It was July now, hot and muggy during the day, and humid even late at night. Lex was still on summer vacation, but the school year was fast approaching, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him when September came.

Would he be sent away again? Would he be cast off like an old shirt, thrown to the dogs, otherwise known as prep school bullies? Or would he be working side-by-side with Lionel, or going to school during the days, and coming home at night. If these questions were to be answered, it would have to happen soon, and arrangements would need to be made. A new school would have to be found, and he would need to be enrolled, and more than likely tested.

Lex knew he had to bring it up, and yet he couldn't force himself to do that, not yet. Lex was afraid. He was afraid of what Lionel might say. Afraid of making his father angry. Afraid of ending what he had worked so hard to get. Afraid of losing Lionel's love.

"Lex?" his father's voice was soft and kind, and yet at the same time strong and in control. "Something bothering you, Son?" he asked, but Lex knew that it was only a formality. His father probably already knew what was bothering him. In fact, Lex was almost sure of it.

"I dunno. I was just thinking," he replied in an almost whisper soft voice. This was no a good idea. He needed to be able to be in control of the situation, needed to have something planned out to say. He just wasn't ready. Not yet, not for a week or so, two days at the very least.

"Lex," talk to me," Lionel still spoke softly, but there was a hint of anger in his words. What just happened, Lex wondered. Less than an hour ago, Lex and his dad had been laughing, talking, making love; they had been happy. Now his father was mad at him, or he sounded as if he were. "Come here, Kiddo." Lionel had been doing that quite a bit lately and Lex hated it. It was a childish name, and all it did was remind the boy that he really was nothing but a kid. It wasn't direct, just an implication, but it was there.

"Don't call me that," he moaned, pouting at his father, and then looking away. "I was thinking, about school, about where I'm gonna be going next year," Lex blurted out, hating himself for the stupidity of the situation. "Nevermind, it doesn't really matter. I'm gonna head back to my room and go to sleep."

"Lex," his father called out, grabbing him by the arm. "Your education is important. I want you to finish school, before you come and work with me. I do not think I am asking too much of you. Stay here, please. This is clearly important to you, and we need to talk about it."

"Dad, I just wanna—okay, here's the truth, and I'm not trying to trick you or anything and I need you to listen to me, and not interrupt me, and not stop me, just listen, okay, Dad?"

"I can do that, Lex, but if you have a problem, you should have come to me. I want to help you. I want you to be happy. Now, do you understand that, Lex?" Despite the fact that he didn't feel at all okay with Lionel's patronizing methods, he found himself nodding, hoping that his father really would let him speak.

"I don't wanna go back to my old school," he pushed the words out in a quick, nervous strand, without taking time to stop between the words. "I don't like anyone because everybody hates me and I get the crap beaten out of me on a regular basis and I cant stand being away from home if you send me away again I don't know if I would be able to make it I'd miss you so much and I know you hate it when I seem desperate but I cant go back there. Please don't make me, please," he begged, feeling angry and just knowing that Lionel would react badly.

"Well, Lex, I never knew you felt that way. I am sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen. Now, as I said before, you need to go to school, but I don't see any reason that we couldn't find a school which would allow you to come home at he end o the day." Lionel smiled, slightly, letting go of his grip on his son's arms. Lex sat in place, staring for a moment. Only then did he allow himself a small smile, and a nod.

An hour or so went by, and the father pulled the boy to his chest, holding him close, and the two snuggled. Then Lex sat up, with a sudden start, looking Lionel directly in the eyes.

"I want to tell you, I have to tell you. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't doing that before just to manipulate you. I really do hate that school. I wasn't trying to get you to do something, except let me come home. I wasn't trying to trick you. I want to make sure that you know that 'cuz it's important that you and I can both be able to trust each other."

"I know," Lionel explained calmly, placing a hand on the boy's right shoulder, and gently squeezing it. "I always know. I was even aware of what you were doing this evening. You're good, Lex, but you're not that good, at least not yet." And Lex was okay with that. In fact, he found that for the first time in his life, he was okay with everything. "I love you," Lionel whispered into his ear.

"Love you too, Dad," Lex said, laying back down, and slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
